While You Were Sleeping (2017)
While You Were Sleeping is a 2017 Korean drama about three people who can see the future in their dreams. Synopsis A young woman with bad premonition dreams meets two people who suddenly develop the same ability. Nam Hong Joo (Suzy) lives with her mother, Yoon Moon Sun (Hwang Young Hee), a widow who runs a small restaurant. Jung Jae Chan (Lee Jong Suk), a rookie prosecutor, and his younger brother, Seung Won (Shin Jae Ha), move in across the street. Since she was young, Hong Joo has had the ability to see bad events before they happen, but she is often unable to do anything about it. One day, Jae Chan has a strange premonition dream about an accident involving Hong Joo and Lee Yoo Beom (Lee Sang Yeob), a ruthless attorney who used to be Jae Chan's tutor. Jae Chan decides to interfere in the course of events and ends up saving the lives of Hong Joo and Han Woo Tak (Jung Hae In), a young police officer. When Jae Chan, Hong Joo and Woo Tak then start having dreams about one another, they realize that their lives are now somehow entwined. But can the three discover the reason that they were brought together, and can they prevent the people closest to them from getting hurt?https://www.viki.com/tv/33538c-while-you-were-sleeping Cast Main Characters= *Bae Suzy as Nam Hong Joo **Shin Yi Joon as Young Nam Hong Joo *Lee Jong Suk as Jung Jae Chan **Nam Da Reum as Young Jung Jae Chan *Jung Hae In as Han Woo Tak *Lee Sang Yeob as Lee Yu Beom **Yeo Hoe Hyun as Young Lee Yu Beom |-| Supporting Characters= *Go Sung Hee as Shin Hee Min, a prosecutor *Shin Jae Ha as Jung Seung Won, Jae Chan's little brother **Go Woo Rim as Young Jung Seung Won *Hwang Young Hee as Yoon Moon Sun, Hong Joo's mother *Kim Won Hae as Choi Dam Dong, an investigator *Park Jin Joo as Moon Hyang Mi, an office worker *Bae Hae Seon as Son Woo Joo, a prosecutor *Son San as Min Jung Hee, an office worker *Lee Gi Young as Park Dae Young, the prosecution's director *Min Sung Wook as Lee Ji Kwang, a prosecutor *Lee Yoo Joon as Oh Kyung Han, a police officer *Go Woo Rim as Won Chan Ho, Woo Joo's son *Pyo Ye Jin as Cha Yeo Jung, a police officer *Oh Eui Shik as Bong Doo Hyun, a reporter *Lee Do Gyeom as Myung Dae Gu *Lee Bong Ryun as Go Pil Sook |-| Guest Roles= *Kim So Hyun as Park So Yoon (Ep. 3-8, 32) *Uhm Hyo Sub as Park Jun Mo, So Yoon's father (Ep.3-8) *Jang So Yeon as Do Geum Sook, So Yoon's mother (Ep.3-8) *Park Young Soo as a car salesman (Ep. 6) *Lee Jung Eun as Jae Chan's mother *Choi Won Young as Nam Chul Doo, Hong Joo's father *Kang Shin Hyo as Gyoo Won (Ep.10) *Cha Jung Won as Yoo Soo Kyung (Ep.13-20) *Jang Hyun Sung as Jung Il Seung, Jae Chan's father *Kim Ki Cheon as Lee Hwan's father (Ep. 21-24, 32) *Ryu Tae Ho as Professor Moon Tae Min (Ep.21-24) *Lee Na Ra as Ha Joo An (Ep.28-30) *Lee Jae Kyoon as Choi Dam Dong, a police officer *Kang Ki Young as Kang Dae Hee (Ep.9-13) *Jung Hyun Seok as Chan Ho's doctor (Ep. 21-24) *Kim Da Ye as Kang Cho Hee, Dae Hee's sister *Shin Eun Jung as Kim Joo Young (Ep.11-12) *Baek Sung Hyun as Do Hak Young (Ep.13-20) *Moon Yong Suk as Lee Hwan, Tae Min's student (Ep.19-24) *Lee Sung Kyung as one of the lovers (Ep. 21) *Yoon Gyun Sang as one of the lovers (Ep. 21) *Yoon Yong Hyun as Park Dae Young, a phone thief (Ep. 25-26) *Lee Jae Won as Jo Yoon Pyo (Ep.25-28) *Son Byung Ho as President Go (Ep. 29-31) *Jo Yeon Ho as Im Se Young *Lee Joo Suk as the presiding judge *Hong Kyung as Wook Hyeon, a deserter *Yoo In Soo as a high school student *Jeon Gook Hwan as Soo Kyung's father *Im Jae Geun as a reporter *Kim Oh Bok *Kim Do Hye *Hong Hee Won Soundtrack Main Article: While You Were Sleeping (2017) OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Into the World Again" and was followed by "Judge vs. Judge" on November 22, 2017.http://asianwiki.com/While_You_Were_Sleeping_(2017) *First script reading took place on January 20, 2017 in Mokdong, Seoul, South Korea. *Filming began in February 2017 and finished on July 27, 2017 at Wonbang set in Paju, South Korea. *Kim So-Hyun, Yoon Gyun-Sang, and Lee Sung-Kyung made a cameo appearance. Gallery While You Were Sleeping (2017).png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:SBS Category:Thriller Category:Comedy Category:Law Category:Romance Category:Crime Category:Supernatural Category:Investigation Category:While You Were Sleeping (2017)